Talk:Kikyo/@comment-26885586-20170501033237/@comment-108.2.223.138-20170501170040
Consider her stats. Kikyo has a maximum attack of 591, which her ability makes into 632. If you are comparing her to another unit with the intent of only using one, said other unit will not benefit from her ability, whereas Kikyo will always benefit from it. She has a range of 230, and her attacks take 132 frames (0.455 attacks per second, 287.56 dps). Her skill can be used after 1 second, and perminately turns her into a healer until it is used again, meaning she can be treated as just a healer if that is what you need. Compared to witches (not counting possible skill usage on their part), she has higher damage per hit than any witch (the strongest being Despara with 615 attack). She also has 20 greater range (witches only having 210). However, her cost is slightly higher (in the case of Desparia 2 points higher at matching cost reduction), her slow is only 50% where awakend witches have a 65% slow, and her attack speed is notably slower (normal witches have attack in 116 frames meaning 0.517 attacks per second. Many are faster such as Despara with 100 frame attacks). As a Yuyu and every platinum+ witch other than Adele have more dps. Many also have skills that will boost their attack for a time. That said, her greater normal range, her ability, and her ability to heal can help put her on par with the witches (also sometimes the greater damage per hit can mean enemies take less hits to kill and result in a faster clear of waves). Comparing her to healers (again, not factoring in skill usage on their part), the strongest is Elyse who has an attack of 648, putting her slightly above Kikyo. Liana also has a higher attack at 637, though all other healers fall short. Healers also have a 30 more range (a range of 260). On the other hand, Kikyo costs only 18 at most (compared to Elyse costing 22, meaning a cost differance of 4 if they are at he same CR), meaning she is easier to deploy quickly or in tight up situations. Additionally healer attacks take 164 frames, for 0.366 attacks per second (Elyse at max affection only takes 148 frames to attack for 0.405 attacks per second). This means that Elyse, the strongest healer has 262.44 dps, putting her about 25 healing per second less than Kikyo. Additionally, sometimes a shorter range is actually good on healers due to it keeping the healer from being distracted by some other unit that doesn't need their help. At any rate, so long as the unit needing healing is in range, Kikyo is one of the best healers in the game (mind she lacks the potential spike healing of some healers due to skills, but this is talking more about healing normally). The thing is, Kikyo is not stuck being just one or the other of those. Her skill lets her change between the two roles almost as needed (at max skill level there is a 15 second delay between changing focus, but that is usually fairly minor of a wait). You can for instance deplot her and utilize her as an attacker until a boss comes, at which point you swap her over for the needed healing, only to change back to damage once the boss is dealt with. Or you can just make use of a single role if you don't need the other. She also has her ability boosting everyone on your team, even if you don't deploy her. Overall, she is a very good unit.